


Atardeceres

by Ian4477



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian4477/pseuds/Ian4477
Summary: Y así transcurrían esos atardeceres, con ellos gritándose que se querían, mientras sus manos jugaban entre ellas.





	

Ya era de costumbre para Chat Noir y Ladybug tumbarse en los tejados de París en los atardeceres, y hablar de temas sin importancia mientras disfrutaban de las vistas. Se había vuelto parte de su día a día. Y con eso su relación se había vuelto extrañamente estrecha. Seguían sin saber sus identidades y tampoco eran pareja, pero de alguna forma su confianza había aumentado. Se sentían más íntimos aunque únicamente compartían charlas sin sentido y risas inocentes. Y a pesar de por cómo se miraban cualquiera podían notar que, esa confianza extrañamente íntima, se había formado porque estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, ellos habían decidido hacerse los ciegos e ignorar la evidente verdad, cada uno por sus razones. Chat Noir tenía miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión, y que todo se rompería si intentaba comprobar si era real. Y Ladybug no quería aceptar que, su corazón, totalmente enamorado de Adrien, había hecho un hueco para el gatito también. Y así transcurrían esos atardeceres, con ellos gritándose que se querían, mientras sus manos jugaban entre ellas. Y cuando los dedos de Ladybug ardían contra los suyos, Adrien quería tragarse el miedo y arrancarse la máscara. Pero esos finos dedos enfundados en tela roja susurraban “despacio” y acariciaban la mano del héroe con miedo. Y entonces Adrien comprendía que debía dejar la impaciencia a un lado. Y que primero de todo debían fundirse las yemas de sus dedos, para que el fuego bien alimentado por la paciencia, ardiera lo suficiente como para quemar sus máscaras.


End file.
